Akasuki, Living with Psychopaths
by HellBorne Angel
Summary: Itachi joining Akasuki, The madness that ensues. Gonna be one hell of a trip for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Akasuki, Living with Psychopaths**

**Itachi's POV**

Hello HellBorne Angel, or Angel here and well this is gonna be a long work in progress. This story will have 10 different versions each for 1 member of the Akasuki. Well this story will be further along then the others but I will be updating all the stories when I have a chance. Each story will be from each members point of view and Itachi's POV is going to be the structure for the rest of the other stories. I do not own anything related to the Akasuki or Naruto so Onward with the story.

**Chapter 1 **

**Moving in to the Madhouse **

I saw the building and was surprised at how huge it was; and all I could think was that I'm going to be living there now. But then I remembered, I have to share it with nine other people I'm going to be staying with. I really don't like people.

Well I should explain who I am, my name is Itachi Uchiha, that's all you really need to know about me for now. Anyway, my new life starts today and I guess the other nine are like me. All I had on me was my key to the house, my kunai, shuriken, some scrolls and my katana Serabrin. All my clothes and other personal items I left behind with my old life.

As I continued walking closer, I heard crashes and yelling though out the house and started questioning how sane was this house I'm about to enter. I also notice more things about the house, it's at least three-stories tall with a large lake with a dock and a yacht out back and no other houses in sight. I also notice craters from explosives and pools of blood in the fields surrounding the house. I continued to question the people I'm living with and their sanity.

I put my key into the lock and open the door, as soon as I enter a dagger is hurled and is jammed into the doorframe inches from my face. I turn to see a guy with pale blond hair and a chain with a circle and an upside down triangle in the middle hanging from his neck; but only after I notice he's covered in blood splatter from head to toe. He stares at me for a second, then pulls out another knife and throws it at me. I block it instantly, but then he starts coming at me with a scythe that I just noticed. He started yelling stuff about sacrificing me in his lords name and that sort of junk. I pull out Serabrin and block his scythe.

"What, The. Hell." Is all I can say as I braced his scythes blow. I'm about to pull out a kunai and stab him in the stomach when a new voice is hollering at the man I am fighting.

"HIDAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING… AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" said the new guy standing on the stairway. The man with the scythe, who I presume is Hidan, starts yelling back to him.

"This guy came in so I was going to sacrifice him in Lord Jashin's name… then go back to watching T.V. Pein. So can I?"

Pein or whoever came down holding a black rod in his hand like a sword, scolding Hidan.

"Who the fuck are you and why shouldn't I just have Hidan kill you right here and now?"

"I'm Itachi, I was told that I should come here today if I wanted to work for your guy's group or whatever. And even if you tried to kill me, I would be left untouched and you would be on the ground, without me even lifting a finger." I said without looking away from Hidan who had a murderous look in his pale eyes. Pein turned around and told me to go upstairs and pick out an empty room on the 2nd or 3rd floors. Hidan starts bitching about how he was going to kill me, and I knew Hidan wasn't going to like me.

So I went upstairs to the 3rd floor and started looking into some of the rooms; the first one I passed had puppets of all shapes and sizes in the room either hanging or on the wall. The next room I passed looked like a garden and wondered if it was someone's room or just a miniature green house. As I turn I see someone else, a rusty red haired kid who looked no more than sixteen. He introduced himself as Sasori of the Red Sand, the puppet master of Suna when I told him I was new here. He went into the room with the puppets in it as I went to continue room searching.

I came across the first empty room, or so I thought, when I turn to see masked man sitting on the bed hidden from outside the door. I introduced myself and he told me his name was Tobi, (and that he was a good boy for some odd reason). I left him on his bed to mess with a pair of orange tinted goggles that looked important to him in some way. I went down to the 2nd floor before finishing the 3rd floor to see if I had any luck. The first room I come across had blood on the walls and floor of a circle with an upside down triangle in the middle; I tried to remember where I saw it and remembered the amulet Hidan had on his neck. I instantly assumed it was his room. The next room was, like all the others, taken. This one had money from all the different nations in glass cases and priceless artifacts hanging on the wall. The guy on the bed in that room started yelling at me to get out or he would start charging me for admittance.

The next room had black rods hanging on the wall so I assumed it was Pein's room but, there were at least 3 people in there with piercing like Pein's with the same orange hair sitting on the bed and chairs, playing cards at a table in the middle. The next room had a sign on the door that said "Keep out or Die" on it so I assumed it was taken and moved on. The last room in the hallway had weird clay sculptures that I thought were someone's idea of a cruel joke because of how horribly disfigured they were until a blonde came next to me and asked if I liked his works of art. I lied and said they were good to see if it was a joke or not but he just walked in and laid on the bed. His name was Deidara, formally of the Iwa. He seemed OK and like someone I would be fine around. I went back to the 3rd floor to check the rest of the hall. The room I looked into was all blue ranging from turquoise to midnight blue which I thought resembled an ocean. I also noticed it had a water bed instead of the bed the rest of them had but I decided not to question anything. Yet.

So I picked the last room in the hallway seeing it would be the easiest to remember where it was. It was dark grey and looked nice so I put my weapons and scrolls on the dresser leaving Serabrin on my back. I went back down stairs to look around some more and look who's on the couch watching the Plasma screen; Hidan flipping through channels with his scythe next to him. I decided to ignore him and look around, the ground floor had the kitchen, dining room and I guess living room. I also saw a set of stairs leading down so I looked down and it was a full out gaming room, it had Billiards tables, poker tables, two plasma screens and a fully stocked bar. I left the room and looked around the 1st floor. It held many training rooms with weapons scattered all over most of the rooms. Few were clean and only one or two were spotless. There were about twelve training rooms so I'm guessing everyone has their own room to train in. I still realized that I haven't seen the last three members of this mad house unless it was the three playing cards but I doubt it. So I went back to the living room and sat on the other side of the couch away from Hidan. He asked what I wanted and I told him to screw off; this only enraged him even more, while I just continued watching the movie playing on the television. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was almost 6:30, realizing I've been here for a total of 4 hours most of the time looking for my room. Pein appeared again and said dinner was going to be in 15 minutes so I should get ready and get Hidan's lazy ass off the couch; without dieing of course. This is going to be interesting I thought as I smirked. This place isn't so bad after all.

A/N First chapter, yay. This series of stories is going to be hell on my brain and sanity… but anyway… not much else to say. Review, worship the log, review, favorite, and no killing sprees or mindless murders before next chapters up, O.K?

-Angel Out


	2. Chapter 2

Akasuki, Living with Psychopaths

Itachi's POV

Hello Angel back with another chapter, I'm going to be starting the other characters POV so I would like who you guys would like to see next. I'm deciding between Hidan, Pein, Kisame or Tobi. Reply who you think should be next in the story. Itachi's sword Serabrin is made up, I picked it cause it sounds cool, it has no meaning in Japanese. I said like last chapter I will post chapters from different POV's up around the same time. Enjoy. Oh and I do not own anything, so back to the story!

Chapter 2: Chaos at dinner and other tales of the day.

I washed up as best I could a could before I went down to eat dinner with the rest of the gang, who Pein said is called the Akasuki. I think the name could be better but the outfits OK I guess. It's a cloak with red clouds floating in the sea of black. I came down and saw Tobi, Deidara, Pein and Hidan at the table already. Hidan looked to praying with the amulet around his neck so I assumed it was a rosary. Tobi was bugging the hell out of Deidara, and Pein just sat at the end of the table reading the newspaper. All in all it looked like a normal family.

Then Hidan noticed me on the stairs and started yelling at me for no reason. Deidara threw Tobi onto the couch when he snapped and Pein still avoided the chaos going around him. Until Tobi got up again and started bugging Pein. I knew this wouldn't end well and it seems like Hidan and Deidara had the same idea; we made a bee line and ran up the stairs as soon as Pein started going ballistic. We were fine until we ran into Sasori on the stairs, causing all four of us to tumble down the stairs; right at Pein's feet where a unconscious Tobi was on the floor moaning like an idiot. Then Hidan starts chuckling slowly as Pein was giving us the death glare with his purplish-gray ringed eyes. Then someone else entered the room, only from a glass door leading to the lake. The man who walked in was all blue and had a giant sword, sheathed on his back and reminded me of a shark.

"Pein what did Tobi do this time?"

"Ask the foul mouthed zealot or blondie that, new guy and Sasori just got down here so they wouldn't know Kisame."

Kisame just stood there and face palmed himself for not getting there sooner to stop this. All while Hidan continued laughing only now like a maniac and started cussing at me again. I decided to get up seeing as Sasori was pissed that he fell down the stairs with us and Deidara was knocked out from the fall. That's when I noticed someone else in the living room. He had green spikes coming out of his cloak so I couldn't see his face. But what I don't get is how he got there so quietly without one of use noticing him; unless he was there the entire time. But no one was there when Tobi was tossed over there leaving me confused. Then came the first and also the only female member of our group; she had blue hair and a white rose in her hair and was wearing the cloak like the rest of us.

"PEIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIDAN AND WHY IS THERE A DAMN DOG PILE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS!"

I looked at Pein and sure enough he was beating up the maniac who was laughing hysterically now while taking punch after punch. I sighed at the mess that was going on and it looked like Kisame was doing the same thing. I was about to try and stop Pein, when the blue haired girl punches Pein in the face landing on his back.

"I said to stop that!"

My eye started twitching realizing that Pein too, was now unconscious like Hidan, Deidara and Tobi. The guy on the couch stayed there watching the plasma screen. It was then I helped Sasori get up and then Kisame and the blue haired girl started waking up Deidara and Pein. Sasori started waking up Tobi leaving me with Hidan. I silently swore knowing that Hidan wouldn't be pleased to see me first when he wakes up. Tobi was the first to wake up and started poking Pein and Deidara in the face with a stick. Kakuzu finally came down stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE; I'M NOT GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU GUYS BROKE!"

*Mental note NEVER ask Kakuzu for money…

I turned to see what damages he was talking about; over half the chairs were broken and shattered, the table was wobbling, plates and cups were smashed on the ground and large pools of blood on the carpet which would need to be cleaned. I shrugged thinking that Pein would handle the costs for repairs, when Hidan woke up punching me in the jaw yelling about payback for making him fall down the stairs. In return I jabbed him in the solar plexus with two fingers. Then he decided to head-butt me in the head. We both stopped fighting after that. Then Hidan pointed at Pein and started yelling again.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Pein so get the hell over here!"

I stared at Hidan knowing he was most likely going to get killed when Kisame starts talking.

"Don't worry Hidan's immortal so Pein knows he can do what we want to him, mainly to piss him off; the only down side is that he keeps bitching about it every time we punch him, yet he stabs himself for the pleasure of pain and for his religion."

The girl asks Kisame who's he talking to and points to me. She introduced herself as Konan of the Rain Village. Not wanting more chaos to stir in the room I use my Mangyekyou Sharingans Tsukuyomi on Hidan. Hidan froze where he was for a few seconds then collapsed panting.

"You. Damn. Uchiha."

He then passed out again as Konan came out with two plates of food. Pein stared at me wondering what I did to Hidan without touching him. Konan starts yelling at me for having her wake up another unconscious person. So I left the room and started carrying in more plates of food and setting them on the table. Away from everyone else. After Hidan woke up and went to his room swearing at me about getting revenge and that he would get food later.

Dinner finally started. It was a simple dinner, consisting of soup, tea, and chicken on rice. As I went to drop of my plate in the kitchen I saw the same guy on the couch unmoved and I started thinking he was dead because of how silent he was. So when I came back in I asked Sasori who he was; Sasori told me it was Zetzu, their spy and master of stealth. When I asked why he didn't eat Sasori told me not to ask. So I left it on that note. When I was on my way to my room Hidan came out of his room covered in blood like how I first meet him. He told me to die in a hole and rot for eternity in hell; I smirked and left him swearing at me as I walked up the stairs to my room. When I got to my room I collapsed on my bed after locking the door. I thought this cold have been worse. Then I smiled, something I haven't done in over two years, thinking that I could actually enjoy living here.


	3. Chapter 3

Akasuki, Living with Psychopaths

Itachi's POV

I do not own anything besides my brain (thank you brain for not leaving me). The idea for the story was my plot but I got the idea from the Hidan show series on Youtube (another thing I do not own). For a mental image of Serabrin, think of a dark silver katana with a hilt that looks like a three sided shruriken (Itachi's final Sharingan). Hidan's or Tobi's POV will be coming up soon. Also all random characters will be named after the Naruto creators such as Kishimoto… they all had to have started somewhere; and it's not meant to be offensive. :/ -Angel out.

Chapter 3: The Next Day

"Dammit Itachi, I thought I told you to die before breakfast so get your damn ass down here!"

"Hidan…" I said muttering "Get the fuck out of my room."

Hidan left my room muttering his usual profanity and religious crap. I looked at the clock on the wall. 7:43... I was supposed to be down at 7:35, shit, Konan's gonna be pissed. I learned that messing with Konan is a death sentence seeing as everyone is scared of her. I fell asleep in my only clothes I had so I immediately went downstairs as soon as I grabbed Serabrin, my katana.

I got down and noticed Hidan, Tobi, Zetzu and Sasori weren't down here yet. Konan wasn't here either but I heard her in the kitchen grabbing food. I decided to help her bring out the food seeing as I was late and didn't want to die today. When I came out with some plates Tobi and Sasori were here and Zetzu was on the couch again watching the plasma screen. Pein was reading the newspaper, while Deidara was about to fall asleep; until Tobi sat next to him. Kisame and Kakuzu were talking about the weather lately and that it would affect the party. Konan came in as soon as Hidan was walking down; thus Hidan was yet again bitching about Konan stabbing him with a butter knife in the leg. Breakfast was great, consisting of bacon, pancakes, sausage and eggs. Pein noticed the food was here and also the blood pool forming around Hidan's chair.

"Dammit Hidan stop pissing everyone off and ruining the carpet with your blood stains, Kakuzu bitches more then you do when it comes to the groups funds."

"Pein why can't we just get a red or black carpet instead of a damn white and gold one?"

"Shut up Hidan!" everyone yelled except for me, Tobi and Zetzu.

After breakfast I joined Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and Tobi as we went downstairs to the gaming room. Me and Kisame played Billiards, while Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara played Blackjack while Tobi watched, not allowed to actually play the game. Deidara treats Tobi like a little brother and tries to protect him from influences, while Tobi acts like a little brother driving everyone insane.

I'm beating Kisame in Billiards with only the eight ball left for me while Kisame has three more balls plus the eight ball. It's my turn so I plan on finishing the game quickly. I hit the cue ball of the far side wall banked around the six ball and hit the eight ball in. I notice everyone was watching the end of the game. Me and Kisame made a bet on whoever lost, had to tell Hidan to that his religion and god were stupid. Kisame was already sulking muttering about damn Uchiha's and never making a bet with me again.

Kisame heads over to the bar while I watch the current match of Blackjack with Tobi. I hear someone on the steps when Pein comes down and heads straight to the bar sitting next to Kisame. I turn back to the game and Kakuzu just won again. I use my Sharingan to see if Kakuzu was counting cards or other forms of cheating. I have him deal me in while I'm watching him shuffle cards. I notice a black tentacle come out of his sleeve and take a card from the middle of the deck with the corner folded up. I realize how he was cheating but kept it a secret from the others. More than one person can play at this game. I use my Sharingan to count cards and to get twenty-one from five cards, winning the match, pissing off Kakuzu and him blaming me for counting cards. I take the pot which was currently two-hundred and seventy dollars. Sasori and Deidara were stunned that someone actually beat Kakuzu in a game of cards.

Then Hidan came down and was joining Pein and Kisame at the bar. I beat Kakuzu again and he started cursing like the zealot this morning. Hidan came to the table with a bottle of sake and was dealt in. Sasori and Deidara stopped playing and were making bets on who would win the rounds between me and Kakuzu. To our surprise Hidan won match after match and Kakuzu was yelling how Hidan was cheating as he just kept enlarging the pot. As the new round started Hidan fell off his chair, right onto Tobi who was watching. Not wanting to be here when the immortal woke up, I left as Konan was coming down. I knew she wasn't going to be happy about a crushed Tobi, an unconscious Hidan, a pissed off Kakuzu, and a drunk Kisame and Pein, who were now singing a altered version of children songs about killing everyone and saving kittens and puppies. I went to my room to sharpen my weapons and avoid the chaos downstairs.

After sharpening, I went outside to learn more about the terrain here in the Land of Mountains. I got a better look at the lake and the yacht and also found a forge a about two hundred yards from the lake. I go to the forge and see axes, kunai, katanas, bombs and knifes hanging off the wall and a burly man working on a blade near the anvil. His name was Masashi Kishimoto, he told me that the Akasuki would let him live if he worked for them. He was a master smith in Suna until he left to work for the Land of Iron, but was kidnapped on the way. I leave him back to his work and look for some targets in the field.

After training, Tobi finds me and tells me it's time for lunch. It was pretty much the same as the other two meals, Hidan yelling at me, Hidan getting stabbed with a fork, Hidan bitching about it and everyone yelling at him to shut up. I wonder if this is what a normal family is like… without all the blood and cursing. Deidara drops Tobi on me after lunch so I'm stuck with him till I can find a way to get rid of him. I see Hidan talking to Kishimoto so I decide to give Tobi to him. I tell Tobi that he was going to get a cookie that was for him but Hidan took it. As soon as I said cookie he ran to Hidan so I left when I had the chance.

I run to the lake to see Kisame and Deidara talking about diving for something in the lake. I go over there and punch Deidara for giving me Tobi, and saw they were talking about Deidara wanting clay from the lake and Kisame getting it for him. I start to see Hidan coming over so I hide in the tree next to the lake. Hidan punches Deidara for giving him Tobi before Deidara could explain I gave him Tobi. I also noticed Hidan was covered in blood, only this time it was his blood instead of Tobi's and I could see multiple kunai and shuriken in his legs and chest. Tobi is still following Hidan telling him that he is a good boy and he wants his cookie now.

I return to the house undetected by anyone else except for Zetzu who was still sitting in the living room. I sit on the couch next to Zetzu and watch a sappy sitcom that was on. Deidara comes back and is covered in bruises all over his face, when Kisame walks in after him laughing at him for getting beat up by me and Hidan. I remind Kisame of the bet and he has to do it at dinner tonight. Speak of the zealot; he comes in with Tobi still in tow. "Damn you Deidara, Damn you Itachi, and DAMN THIS FUCKING ORGANIZATION!" …And with that he storms out of the room leaving Tobi here questioning what Hidan was saying. Konan's standing at the stairs asking what we did to Hidan.

Deidara tells her that Tobi was following Hidan for over a hour in the fields. Konan punches him in the face for leaving Tobi with him and torturing Hidan (mainly for leaving Tobi alone). Kisame goes to get Hidan seeing as it was time for dinner. Hidan comes down and sits at the table away from me and Tobi. Pein was sleeping in his chair and his face was on the newspaper he was reading earlier. Tobi was; again, poking Pein with his fork. Kakuzu was reading a book about saving money and how to get rich quick schemes. Sasori and Deidara were talking about art and models for puppets and sculptures. Konan was bringing in food with Kisame, who was covered in bruises and cut marks from Hidan. Looks like Kisame held his side of the bet.

I feel like every meal consists of Hidan either getting stabbed, cussing, or both. This meal was the first bloodless meal scene I've been here. Only Hidan was cussing at Kisame about mocking Lord Jashin and his religion. Pein woke up at the end of dinner noticing there was no new blood stains on the carpet. I left with Deidara and Sasori who were still talking about new designs for their weapons. I go back to the forge to request some more kunai and a knife from Kishimoto. The knife is a twenty-four centimeter (nine and a half inches) blade with a gold trim and ruby hilt gem. He also gives me a black sheath with red and gold spirals flowing over it.

I filled my room with multiple targets on the walls and ceiling so I could practice in peace. One of the six Peins I've meet is walking in the hall outside my room. I wonder why he's here as he walks down the rest of the hall. While in bed about to fall asleep I think of a way to torture Hidan indirectly for tomorrow. A bet he won't be able to refuse or complete. I plan on getting the rest of the group to take bets on when he fails. Hidan's going to kill something tomorrow, I know it, as I slip into the world of sleep.

Alright people. Three chapters done. Two stories I'm working on at once. Look at my other story Deeper Waters for other stuff by me. Also I have polls up for this story and Deeper Waters on my bio so check those out. Read Third Fang, he's a great author and has given me tips and allowed me to use his O.C's in his story and possibly later in this one. Review. Praise the Log. Eat a sandwich. Enjoy Summer. -Angel Out.


End file.
